One Offense After Another OR TV Time
by Kayfig
Summary: Vegeta & Trunks are watching T.V......until Bulma wanders into the room...and all hell breaks loose....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


I've always wondered what watching a few hours of t.v. at the Brief's House might be like. And now here, for the very first time, you we be able to glimpse such an event....and for all you Bra fans, I apologize, for she will make no appearance in this fic. I have no idea if this is going to be chapters long, or a one shot thing. Let's hope it's good, at least.  
  
Assume this fic to be in some random time period where Chibi Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma all live in the same house. That is all for now.  
  
ENJOY!!!! ~_^ (And review!!!!)  
  
Vegeta: **frowns** We can't start this thing if you don't put a disclaimer on it.  
  
Kayfig: And why is that?  
  
Vegeta: Fanfiction.net will steal your left sock if you don't......  
  
Kayfig: Liar.  
  
Vegeta: **points to left foot**  
  
Kayfig: -_- **pouts** I hate it when you're right.  
  
Vegeta: ......Disclaimer?  
  
Kayfig: **grumbles** Fine, fine, Mr. Politically Correct.  
  
I don't own DBZ--and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to any of you.......even IF you asked nicely.  
  
Vegeta: **sweatdrops** I guess that will have to do.  
  
Kayfig: Guess so.  
  
Vegeta: Just start this damn thing already. **walks away**  
  
Kayfig: Touchy, touchy. **presses PLAY button**  
  
  
  
~The Beginning of One Offense After Another~ Or..... ~T.V.Time With The Briefs~  
  
It was a regular, boring sort of day, often the sort of day that leads to mayhem, destruction,.........and taking showers. Vegeta had just taken aforementioned shower and smelling considerably lemony fresh, wandered into the living room with his pink boxers on. He took a seat on a couch that smelled of moldy potato chips, and flipped silently through the channels. He paused on MTV, and watched Britany Spears belly-dancing for a short period of time, until his stomach could handle it no longer. Quickly he changed it to Comedy Central. Much amused by the antics of "Towely," he didn't even notice his 7 year-old son wander into the room. Now, Trunks was pretty used to his dad being a freak with a bad haircut, but when he saw a light blue towel smoking crack, he just had to stop. Was his father insane? Well....actually...it was pretty cool to watch a towel get doped out of it's cotton mind...... so......Trunks took a seat. Pretty soon Trunks was laughing along with his father, and in their merriment, neither of them noticed an irate Bulma wandering into the room. Now, if Bulma remembered correctly she'd asked Vegeta to do the dishes and Trunks to clean his room. She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, and wandered into the kitchen. Naturally, the dishes were in a stinking heap. Temper rising, she made her way to her lavender- haired son's room. She almost tripped and broke her ankle upon opening the door. Needless to say.......she was pissed. Snarling with the rage of a woman without chocolate, she practically stomped holes in the ground with the fury of her "steps." Now, if there's one thing Trunks and Vegeta shared, it was sense of approaching danger. ESPECIALLY, where Bulma was involved. Son looked to Father in a panicked way, and both scrabbled off of the couch. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. Bulma was getting closer......and closer..... Father and Son ran every which way, in a desperate attempt to escape their impending doom. But......mostly what they accomplished was wrinkling the carpet. And that made Bulma mad too. Trunks gulped and looked at his father, and Vegeta copied his example. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide, and most CERTAINLY no way to explain to Bulma that the two of them had eaten her chocolate supply last night. OOPS. Bulma entered the room with the look of someone about to kill--which in her case, was probable. Vegeta decided he would forget to breathe at that very moment, in order to win sympathy votes. Trunks, not to be outdone, fell to the ground twitching like Brock when he sees a pretty girl. Both were pretty sure they were going to get away with it.......and granted, they might of.......had Bulma not noticed her empty box of Hershey Treasures. First, her face became an undefined shade of red, then it glistened like a balloon preparing to pop, and FINALLY.............  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
It's amazing how far a Sayian prince can fly, when given the right amount of momentum. And isn't it amazing how much damage small demi- Sayians can do when thrown halfway across the room??????? Yes dear friends, it is. While both were trying desperately to get away, the doorbell rang. Bulma's face transformed into an agreeable, kind one as she walked to the door, giving Vegeta and Trunks sufficient time to escape to the closet. Which they did.....very well, I might add.  
  
And this is what they heard in the closet:  
  
A door opening and a squeal of delight. Vegeta turned to his son and narrowed his eyes. "You're sitting on my foot." "Which foot?" "My left one." Another squeal of delight caused them to fall silent. That one had sounded a bit more manly. Vegata narrowed his eyes again. "Has your mother been seeing any men, lately?" "She saw a bald man at the grocery store." Vegeta slapped his forehead. "I mean....has she been making hot love with anyone while I'm gone?" "You're always here though. You'd hafta be pretty stupid not to notice Mom and some guy together." Vegeta grumbled--he hated it when Trunks had a point. More squeals of delight......manly AND female ones. Vegeta glared at the closet door. "Where is all that hideous squealing coming from?" "DUH.....the front door." Vegeta turned to his son. "I don't think I like the smart-ass tone you're taking with me." "At least I'm smart." "Why you....." A fight ensued and clothes came a-tumbling-down. The fight ended and Vegeta panted out, "I'm hungry." "Me too." PANT. PANT . "So.....you think we should risk it?" "Let's listen for squealing first." They listened. "I think Mom went upstairs." "To make hot love?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Slowly, they opened the door.........  
  
And were greeted with a horrendously loud shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta went into cardiac arrest, and was soon rushed to the hospital by aggravated ambulance people. Trunks stood in the front room, and watched the ugly looking car leave. He blinked and sat down on the couch. He flipped to Comedy Central, and watched the antics of a messed up, baby blue towel, and an irate Bulma entered the room. "Clean your room right now, young man." Getting up with a sigh, Trunks turned off the T.V. and prepared to leave the room......until he remembered what he had wanted to ask his mother so badly. "Why did you guys say "Happy Birthday," if it wasn't Dad's birthday?" "We decided everyday should be your Father's birthday." "Really?" Bulma blinked. "No, not really." "Why then?" "We decided to have a bet on who could kill your father first." "Is that all?" "Pretty much." "Ok then.....I'm gonna go clean my room." "Ok then." Trunks went upstairs, Bulma blinked, sat down on the couch, and watched T.V.  
  
~The End~  
  
Kayfig: O_O Well...that was odd.  
  
Vegeta: I'll say.....trying to kill me. **sniffs**  
  
Kayfig: And I would've gotten away with it to, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids and that pesky dog........  
  
Vegeta: **blinks** What meddling kids?  
  
Kayfig: U_U **sighs** I have no idea.  
  
Vegeta: Right then. **blinks**  
  
Kayfig: **points at Fanfiction.net readers** REVIEW IT, IF YOU READ IT!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: What are you going to do if they don't?  
  
Kayfig: Something that involves left socks and a moose.  
  
Vegeta: NOT A MOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **runs away screaming**  
  
Kayfig: **sweatdrops** Just review, ok? **Disappears** 


End file.
